


Puppet Master

by notanotherotherone



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 10 Things I Hate About You AU, F/M, Taming of the Shrew AU, a little bit ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanotherotherone/pseuds/notanotherotherone
Summary: Ready to leave the tedium of Riverdale High, strong-willed and confident Betty Cooper isn't about to be tied down by the monotony of friendships and romance. But not if new boy Archie Andrews and his meddling friend Kevin Keller have anything to do with it. Nursing a schoolboy crush on the unattainable Veronica Lodge, Archie needs to subdue Betty first - a feat he leaves to mysterious bad-boy Jughead Jones.





	Puppet Master

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adore Bughead and was largely inspired by 10 Things I Hate About You but as I was writing I didn't feel like I did it enough justice so sorry if you feel the same. I have taken some liberties with the characters' personalities- Riverdale's Betty Cooper is lot friendlier than mine!
> 
> Comments are appreciated!!!

Heat enveloped the air around his fingers. Enraptured by the idea that this tiny piece of plastic junk could create something so captivating, he flicked his thumb up and down. A sense of satisfaction cradled him knowing he decided whether it was alight or not.

A cough broke through his trance and hearing his name choked out, he set the lighter down and sprang to his feet.

'Coming,' Jughead shouted, grabbing a glass of water before he left the room.

*******

Strumming her fingers on her desk, Betty watched her classmates enter the class in their usual routine. 

Cheryl Blossom was the first to arrive, after Betty of course, which was probably why she shot daggers at her on the way to her seat. She flicked her red hair over her shoulder and gracefully took her seat immediately imbuing her alpha superiority over the class.

There was no denying that the Blossoms paid for most of the school's facilities. The new gym built to facilitate Jason Blossom's football practice and Cheryl Blossom's cheerleading antics; state of the art laboratories to field their children's academics and a grand library to support their studies. Everyone was well aware of how much the Blossoms had funded the school and Cheryl made sure of it.

Following closely behind her was Veronica Lodge. Last year's new girl and already Cheryl Blossom's best friend. A lot of the girls envied her speedy rise to popularity but even Betty couldn't deny she was pretty amiable. A little self absorbed, yes, but she seemed friendly enough. Betty avoided the smile the raven haired heiress threw in her direction, pretending she hadn't noticed. She didn't care for the fake amenities and was far beyond indulging anyone. There was no need to exercise a false sense of friendship when she knew it would be more of a hindrance than a help.

Seconds later, half of the girls entered class hanging off Jason's arm. Sneering at her disgust upon seeing him, he walked towards her. 

'How's your sister?' He sniped, folding his uninvited arms on her desk. 

Rage engulfed her immediately as she felt every cell inside her implode. She clenched her fists tightly not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing she was pissed. Turning her head away from his uncomfortable stare, she tried to focus on the events outside the window.

The school's delinquent was going to be late to class again she determined as she watched him throw his motorcycle helmet down in anger. Clearly enraged by Principal Weatherbee's punishment of having to pick up the litter from the fallen trash can now flying around the car park as a result of his reckless driving. As he fixed his beanie atop his head, she realised she'd never seen him without it, kicking herself for not taking a closer look earlier. Suddenly, his eyes darted to her and realising he was being watched, blew a kiss in her direction. Scowling, she returned her attention back to the egotistical quarterback too invested in himself to realise she'd missed most of the conversation.

'She still texts me you know,' he smirked pulling out his phone revealing a crude assortment of messages sent from Polly. 'She might seem quiet but she's the dirtiest whore I ever-'

Her hand moved before she could think but she didn't regret it. Piercing the room in a deathly silence, she grabbed a tissue to wipe the blood from Jason's face before anyone noticed. Thankful, they were positioned at an angle where no one could see the blood from her hands had smudged his face.

'Looks like you can't get enough of me either, eh Cooper?' Jason continued, obliviously. He gripped her hand tightly as he inched closer to her. 'Feisty! Me and you would have lots of fun.' 

'Oh,' Betty fixed her eyes directly on his. 'Has your dick grown since you went out with my sister?' She smiled widely as panic flashed across Jason's face.

'Your sister's a liar,' he snarled as he stood up to walk away from her.

'And you're an asshole,' she quipped back, not wanting him to have the last word.

Betty uncurled her hands to see the damage she'd caused, dabbing the blood with another tissue. Breathing a sigh of relief once more that her vulnerabilities had gone unnoticed, she sat upright on her stool. Pen in hand, she proceeded to take notes once Mr. Hunt finally came into class and began to instruct them on the electronic structure of atoms.

The usual school routine began and Betty placed her absolute focus into her work. Her mind now distanced itself from the anguish Jason Blossom's words had caused, almost forgetting their small exchange. Forgetting she had almost exposed how affected she was by the Polly/Jason incident to a classroom full of students who would no doubt take advantage. Forgetting that there was one angle she hadn't taken into account when she swiftly wiped the blood from Jason's face. 

*******

Jughead watched the events unfold from outside the class and scoffed when he saw Jason on the receiving end of what he presumed was a well deserved slap. His curiosity piqued when he saw worry shroud Betty's face as she wiped the blood from Jason's face, not understanding why she would be remorseful. 

Glancing around at the mess he'd caused around the car park, he remembered there was no time to waste worrying about other people's problems. As it was and as it always had been, he was only around to watch this freak show called high school unfold. There was no reason nor rhyme to involve himself within it all especially in his final year. And especially not with the school shrew.


End file.
